winxfandomcom-20200222-history
The Magic of Tonight
|music = Maurizio D'Aniello |lyric = Elisa Rosselli |publ = Tridimensional S.r.l. |pre = One to One |next = Winx Rising Up Together}}The Magic of Tonight is a song heard in the twenty-sixth episode of the the fifth season, "The End of Tritannus". Lyrics |-|English= The party's on, it all comes down to this We're better together The dark is gone, let's seal it with a kiss And send it to never Like a fairytale that never ends We let this dance begin Close your eyes, let's sail into the fun A whole new adventure Each and every you and I are one One hundred percent sure Once again united 'round the globe Let's all let it go The fear's undone, we won the fight so Everybody raise your hands sky high Like your hearts have never heard of sorrow Finally the stars are all aligned We can dance 'till dawn, 'cause you and I know It's a whole new day tomorrow Startin' with the magic of tonight Fireworks exploding to the air The trouble's behind us Dancin' party, planets everywhere The music reminds us All these worlds are one big family In it together Celebrate with me Everybody raise your hands sky high Like your hearts have never heard of sorrow Finally the stars are all alive We can dance 'till dawn ‘cause you and I know It's a whole new day tomorrow Startin' with the magic of tonight Tonight, tonight Everybody raise your hands sky high Like your hearts have never heard of sorrow Finally the stars are all alive We can dance 'till dawn ‘cause you and I know It's a whole new day tomorrow Startin' with the magic of tonight Tonight, tonight |-|Italian= Oggi il mondo e' pieno di allegria E questa e la festa Piu' sensazionale che ci sia E tu sei una stella Brilla come non hai fatto mai Adesso tocca a noi Oggi il mondo e' nostro e tu lo sai Festeggiamo alla grande E un'emozione incontenibile E tutta la notte Suonera' la nostra musica Per quelli come noi La festa non e mai finita Segui il tempo e canta insieme a noi Questo e' un giorno Che non puoi scordare Perche siamo grandi siamo eroi E se sei felice grida forte Sempre su fino a le stelle Questo e' il ritmo della libertà'! Oggi il mondo e' nostro e tu lo sai Festeggiamo alla grande E un'emozione incontenibile E tutta la notte Suonera' la nostra musica Nostra Canzone Per quelli come noi Segui il tempo e canta insieme a noi Questo e' un giorno Che non puoi scordare Perche siamo grandi siamo eroi E se sei felice grida forte Sempre su fino a le stelle Questo e' il ritmo della libertà! Libertà!! Libertà!! Trivia *In regards to season five, the song was used in a video called "Back to Alfea" for its promotion. **It was later used in a special video called "Stella - The Most Magical Video of the Web". **Its instrumental version, titled Ocean Magic, was featured in Winx Club: Winx Sirenix Power. It is also featured in the Winx Club Musical Show. *The first verse has been cut from the complete version of the song, but reinstalled on the soundtrack version. *Parts of the song have been heard in a special, secret and a gift video release on the Official Winx Club YouTube Channel as - Stella - The most magical video of the web!, Winx Club Gift Video - Happy New Year! and Winx Club Secret Video - Fashion!. *It is one of the few songs whose lyrics can be guessed very easily. *Its instrumental was heard in another special video called Christmas 2012 - Friends forever released on the Official Winx Club YouTube Channel. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Games Songs Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Season 5 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Musical Show Songs Category:Winx Club Musical Show Category:Winx Club: Winx Sirenix Power